Entwined
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: Dean and Castiel are forever entwined...for eternity. Dean is forced to relive hell and as he begins to deteriorate mind, body & soul, Cas is there to pick up his hunter's broken pieces. Hurt!Dean Loving!Cas Caring!Sam & Bobby. Please R&R&Enjoy!
1. His Hunter's Gorgeous Hazel Eyes

**Entwined**

**Chapter 1: His Hunter's Gorgeous Hazel Eyes **

_**Castiel was scared… **_

Castiel already knew what he would see as he walked into the Winchesters room. Sam had told him what was wrong and begged him to come down to help. He was shocked that not even his brother could do anything about this. And he was scared. He was scared because he could not heal him, he could not heal the nightmares that plagued him, the past memories that let him get no sleep. His physical and mental state had been deteriorating the last few months, and Castiel never knew anything this bad would happen. He was scared because what he saw before him made his blood turn ice cold.

Sam had taken him to Bobby's a few days ago, realizing he needed somewhere more comfortable than a motel. The angel knew how happy Bobby was to see him, but he could see the fear as clearly in his eyes as he could in Sam's. He had been given a quiet room upstairs, and Sam had been watching over him from a distance, knowing he needed the comfort but also needed to be left alone to try to mend. But the hunter had not been mending, he was getting worse. And the angel could not heal him this time.

He remembered the way Sam had screamed at him to do something, anything. And Castiel could not begin to fathom, let alone express the guilt he felt by just looking at the hunter and his gravely ill brother. All he could do was shake his head and at least offer to stick around. He couldn't leave him with his brother like this anyway.

He remembered the whispered voices between a crying Sam and a frantic Bobby.

"There must be something we can do."

"We just need to keep him comfortable. That's all we can do for him."

He had turned away from them, just like the coward he was. He couldn't, wouldn't admit to himself that Dean was getting worse. But he didn't need to, because he could see it right before him.

Dean, in a matter of speaking, was still trapped in hell. He had been okay for a long while, ever since he rescued him, only experiencing little nightmares, nothing this terrible. But now, he couldn't escape it, he could get no rest, no sleep. He was becoming delirious, and Cas had no idea how to fix this. He had tried to take him away, but he couldn't for more than a few minutes. They just wouldn't stop. There was no way to fix this. Dean was dying, and he was fighting but even Sam knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He saw Alistair everywhere, heard Alistair everywhere, he felt pain and rage and hell drag him under once more. Castiel could not even imagine how hard and much he was fighting, a never-ending battle that he could not win.

Sam was forced to sit there and watch his dying older brother, feverish and shivering with exhaustion, collapsed on the bed before him, rarely even able to open his gorgeous hazel eyes and hold on to Sam's hand, which was tightened around his as often as Sam was able. Bobby came in every once in a while, but knew more than anything Dean needed the quiet, so it wasn't for long. Sam, more often than not, fell asleep in his room, hand still grasping his brother's weak and hot one. These continuing nightmares weakened Dean's body steadily to the point where he couldn't get up anymore, could not talk anymore, and could barely keep down food and water. Castiel was scared at the once beautiful, still beautiful hunter before him. He was probably so weak that he couldn't even sense his angel enter his room and walk towards the bed.

Castiel just stared down at Dean's shaking and limp form under the thin covers. He could see the creases of pain etched in his delicate features, hear the whimpers emanating from his barely open mouth. His eyes were closed but he knew he was awake. He would get no sleep as long as Alistair was there. He tried hard not to startle him.

"Dean?"

No answer.

Cas sighed and very very carefully lowered himself onto the bed next to him. He lifted him up gently, securing and holding him, pressing him gently against his own body. He sat there for several minutes, looking down at Dean, who probably still was not aware that Castiel was there and was caressing him. He ran a hand through his spiky hair and it came back slick with sweat. He could feel the heat emanating from the hunter, could feel his sweat soaking and fusing into his own clothes and body. But he didn't care. All he wanted to do was hold the hunter through this. He needed this, needed comfort, needed to be held and loved and treated like he was the most beautiful and fragile thing in the world. He leaned down to kiss his check and touched his forehead. Castiel knew where to take his hunter.

**To be continued**


	2. Caressed By His Beloved Angel

**Entwined**

**Chapter 2: Caressed By His Beloved Angel **

_**Castiel knew where to take his hunter…**_

Dean was barely aware of what was happening. But he was aware enough. He knew he had been in a small dark room. It was stuffy and claustrophobic and he wanted to get the hell out of there. The next minute he felt someone holding him, and he had a feeling who it was. He just couldn't be sure. It felt so nice. The person's arms felt so soft and he could feel light emanating from him, and it helped him. It helped a lot. He felt more relaxed, more aware, and he could almost feel a little bit of the life that he had lost flowing back into his exhausted body. So he sighed in contentment and he did not care who heard, because he knew exactly who this was. It was Cas.

Now he was somewhere chilly. A light breeze brushed up around him and he could swear that he heard waves breaking. Where was he? Was he near the ocean? Dean felt strong enough now to open his eyes, especially because he knew he was protected. He was safe, wherever he was. He stared into the most beautiful baby blues he had ever seen. Except he had seen them before, cause they were Cas's. But he never noticed the apparent beauty of them now. His angel smiled down at him as he focused on his eyes, and his eyes alone. Damn, he felt safe. The angel leaned down to kiss him and bundled him up against him when he started to shiver. Dean was cold but he was happy because Castiel was his blanket. His arms and legs were wrapped against his limp body, and his head was rested on the angel's chest. He leaned into him further, and in turn Castiel rocked him back and forth in a soothing motion. He just kept on looking down at him, and Dean realized that was what he needed more than anything else. Something to focus on. He never turned away from those blue eyes.

He didn't feel strong enough to look around, and he wanted to hear his angel's voice anyway.

"Cas…His voice sounded like it had gone through a shredder, Where are we?"

Castiel leaned down to rest his head on Dean's.

"Do you like it? We're in Maine. I wanted to bring you somewhere nice."

"I love it. But I'm cold."

The angel instantly shed his trench coat and placed it onto Dean, tucking it in tightly around him.

"I know you are. But that's only because your fever is high."

Castiel paused and Dean wanted to say something but he felt he couldn't. He could not seem to form the words.

"How are you feeling, Dean?"

"Tired."

"I know, Cas pulled Dean closer and the hunter felt something wet drop onto his forehead, You should be resting right now."

"Cas? Are you crying?"

Castiel choked back a sob and shook his head. But it didn't matter, cause Dean's eyes closed before he could see it. But he heard it.

"Don't cry, Cas. It's not that bad."

Dean wanted to be a bigger baby than he was, but he couldn't put that on the angel. It was already bad enough seeing him like this. Hell, he couldn't even move, and he was getting really tired from talking and keeping his eyes open. But the truth was, with Castiel there, it actually wasn't that bad. He wanted someone to talk to him, he couldn't stand the silence, he couldn't stand Alistair's voice, he couldn't stand the sound of his screams. No. Cas's voice was the most soothing thing in the world. Except when Cas was crying. Then he just plain felt guilty.

"No Dean. You are…dying."

"Dying's not bad. I've gone through it before."

"Dean…"

"Don't. It's better when you're here, Cas."

He opened his eyes to see his angel smile so sweetly down at him.

"I never told you how I felt, Dean."

Dean smiled and looked into those blues, "You never had to."

The angel smiled and kissed him. He looked out at the ocean and then realized Dean was shivering more than just a few minutes ago.

"Let's get you back inside."

Dean nodded and smiled as he felt his angel cradle him closer and touch his forehead with silky fingers.

**To be continued**


	3. His Own Little Piece of Mind

**Entwined**

**Chapter 3: His Own Little Peace of Mind **

_**Dean felt his angel cradle him closer and touch his forehead with silky fingers…**_

Sam walked into the room only to find it empty.

"Shit."

He ran into the open bathroom and paced frantically, hoping his brother would just show up somewhere, anywhere. He couldn't even walk, so how could he have gotten out of bed? His head spun round and round and he was about to go back downstairs when he heard a familiar rustle of feathers. That would explain it.

Castiel was on the bed now, cradling his brother. Dean was completely out and wearing the angel's trench coat. Cas snaked an arm around his waist and looked down at him lovingly.

"Oh…Thank you," Sam said to no one in particular.

He walked closer and the angel's huge eyes looked up at him.

"Where did you take him?"

"To the ocean. To try to cool him down."

Sam nodded and felt okay to let out a huge sigh of relief. He was happy to know that someone other than him was watching over his brother after all.

"Has he woken up?"

"Yes. But he is very tired."

Sam ran a shaking hand through his brother's hair, and looked up to see Castiel watching his every move.

"He's burning up," Sam could feel his voice quivering in fear.

Sam walked quickly over to the bathroom to grab a face cloth and some water. He bathed Dean's face in the cool water and could see Dean cringe away from him in protest. It was okay at first, but after a few minutes Sam had to give up reluctantly when he clutched Castiel so fiercely that it made him wince.

"Dude come on, I need to cool you down."

Sam struggled to reach out to his brother, but he doubted he could even hear him. When was this going to get better? It couldn't go on for much longer. Or could it? Could Dean really die? If he had made it through hell surely he could make it through this. But the more Sam thought about it, the more he doubted himself. The fact that the angel had showed up made him feel lucky that his brother, in a manner of speaking, had his own guardian angel, but it also made him more worried. He knew just by looking at Castiel holding his big brother so gently, treating him like glass or something even more fragile, that something was seriously wrong. And he just didn't know if Dean could make it through this. He just didn't know anything anymore.

But then again, Dean was a fighter. And he knew that he would fight to survive for the people around him, for his family around him. Sam and Castiel could see quickly that the hunter was breaking, but yet they would never stop picking up his pieces and struggling to put him back together again. He shook himself back to the present.

Castiel gave him a look and he patiently waited, watching him whisper soft words to Dean and brush back sweaty hair to kiss his forehead. Sam smiled when he noticed his brother relax completely once more against Cas.

"How did you do that?"

"Dean is stubborn, but there are ways to get through to him."

Sam shook his head in disbelief and continued his job of cooling Dean down. The angel held him upright, being the only thing preventing him from crumpling completely. One hand carded through his hair, and the other wrapped gently around his waist. Cas gently pushed his head back to rest on his chest and Sam simultaneously wanted to cry at how pitiful and dead his brother looked, but also how beautiful and heartbreaking the sight before him was. Words could never describe how Castiel was acting towards Dean. There were no other words to say but love.

Dean's eyes were closed but Sam knew he was partially awake, and he knew that he could feel Castiel's warm presence sustaining him, holding him up because he could no longer do it himself. Sam watched the angel position Dean a little better, making sure he was one hundred percent comfortable. Sam removed the trench coat and started on his chest, when he noticed that the angel's hand was rubbing his stomach in slow circles. Sam stopped what he was doing to stare.

"What is wrong, Sam?"

"Uh…nothing. I just…didn't think angels knew about that kind of stuff."

Castiel looked down at his hand but continued the slow circles.

"Neither did I. I must have retrieved the information from somewhere."

He paused and looked back at Sam unknowingly.

"Will this help?"

"Yeah. That's what I do when he gets stomach cramps."

The angel nodded and began stroking Dean's stomach. Sam thought he heard his brother sigh. Apparently, Castiel was really helping, and Sam could not help but smile at that notion. He began to move around a little, slowly though, so as not to disturb Dean, who looked fully relaxed. Unfortunately the bed was small, so there wasn't much of anywhere for the angel to move to.

"If you need a break Cas, I can take him."

Castiel looked up at Sam in desperation and pulled his coat back up onto Dean's shaking form.

"No. He needs me."

The younger Winchester nodded and prepared to go back downstairs.

"Hey Cas?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

He left his brother in the care of his angel, and that thought comforted him. That thought gave him his own little peace of mind.

**To be continued**


	4. In His Loving Arms

Entwined

Chapter 4: In His Loving Arms

**He left his brother in the care of his angel, and that thought comforted him…**

Dean was awake but clearly in pain so Sam didn't talk above a whisper. Four hours had gone by and still he was leaning into the angel. The all too familiar trench coat was pulled up to his chin, and his eyes were open to little slits, so you could only see a little flicker of green. The one ounce of life he still had in him. Sam smiled and brought him a glass of water.

"Hey bro, Sam swallowed and stared down at his brother through tears, Do you think you can drink some of this for me?"

Castiel held his head up as Dean drank the cold water down. He coughed convulsively and the angel was forced to reposition him so he wouldn't choke. Sam held back and let Cas work his magic. He watched as he wiped the water from his chin and had him drink a little more before he collapsed back against Cas completely.

Sam took the glass from Castiel and stared down at his brother, wondering what he could do. Cause it looked like his brother wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon. The angel was focused completely on Dean, whose eyes were still open and whose face was etched with pain. His breathing was ragged and he gave in as his angel pulled him farther up onto the bed and closer to him. Castiel fixed the trench coat for several minutes and Sam happened to notice tears start to form in his eyes. Castiel wanted everything to be perfect, wanted Dean to be as comfortable as he could possibly be. Sam smiled as Cas finally dared to look up at him.

He couldn't stand the silence. Especially when it was filled with Dean's heavy and pained breathing. He popped a DVD he found in Bobby's living room into the TV and put the volume on low so as not to disturb Dean too much. He still needed to rest more than anything, but Sam wanted to give him something other than the pain and nightmares to focus on. He could see the angel sigh and begin to run his hand through Dean's hair once more. Sam slowly lowered himself on the small bed next to his brother and the angel. He grabbed his brother's limp hand, which squeezed his lightly, and smiled a reassuring smile even though he wasn't looking in his direction.

And so Sam turned away and the three of them watched Batman Begins, one of Dean's faves. Twenty minutes in Bobby pulled up a chair next to the bed and joined them. All three passed around popcorn, and Sam was happy to find Castiel enjoyed it. Dean was the only one who wasn't eating, he didn't have the strength. Castiel clearly had an interest in the movie, since his eyes were glued to the screen constantly, but Sam was amazed every time he looked over at him because he still managed to stroke Dean's hair, eat popcorn, and keep an arm comfortingly around his waist, still rubbing the slow circles over and over. Dean's eyes were still open but Sam wondered if he even knew what was going on. At one point he woke up a little more and was shocked to find Castiel rubbing his belly. They all noticed as he tensed up and they watched in amazement, fully realizing the angel could handle anything.

"Relax Dean, he looked down at his charge and smiled lightly, You're safe with us."

The angel's soothing voice not only impressed Sam and Bobby, but also did its job of calming his brother down so his dead weight was supported once more by Cas. Cas looked at him for a few more minutes, making sure he was okay again, then focused back on the film. Every once in a while his angel would lean down and kiss his forehead, pulling his coat around him to prevent Dean from saying he was cold. Sam expected half the time for Castiel to poof him out of the room, but he never did. And Sam was glad because he felt comfort in clutching his brother's hand and just looking after his brother. All four of them together like this would have been great if Dean wasn't sick.

Bobby's voice broke the silence, "Do any of youse want any coffee?"

Castiel looked down at Dean who was starting to drift, eyes closing and breathing softening. Sam watched them and then looked back up at the older hunter.

"Yeah Bobby. Thanks."

Bobby nodded and his look softened when he glanced down at Dean's shaking form.

"I'll make some more popcorn too."

He left the room and Sam paused the movie to talk to the angel.

"How is he?"

He felt Dean squeeze his hand and he smiled that he was still strong enough to do even that.

"He's exhausted and his fever will not go down."

Sam wiped a hand over his forehead and winced at the heat and dryness of his skin. His brother was getting dehydrated, and fast.

"Do you think you can get him to drink any more water?"

Cas nodded and managed to get him to drink the rest of it without coughing the majority of it back up. Dean shivered and his hand moved around frantically, trying to find something to grab onto. So his angel took hold of it and kissed it.

"I wish there was something I could do, Sam. But my grace is not powerful enough to heal this."

"So there's no way that he can leave hell?"

"If he keeps fighting, he may break through the barriers. But nothing is certain. Alistair's hold on him is deadly. But Dean's a fighter and I have hope he will make it."

Sam nodded and looked away, but not before seeing his brother lose consciousness in loving arms.

**To be continued**


	5. Looking After a Hunter Named Love

Entwined

Chapter 5: Looking After a Hunter Named Love

**Sam saw his brother lose consciousness in loving arms…**

**Part One**

Sam and Cas sat in silence until Bobby walked in with a tray full of coffee and popcorn. The room immediately filled with the smell of butter, and the youngest Winchester suddenly felt bad that Dean couldn't share this with him. He immediately pressed play on the remote to resume the film even though Dean was finally asleep. Castiel confirmed this when he ate his popcorn very slowly, not wanting to jostle Dean, who was sleeping peacefully after what seemed like years. Sam smiled and left the angel to make his brother comfortable. He noticed Bobby was averting his gaze from the both of them, not wanting to see how real his brother's pain and silence was. Not wanting to confirm how pitiful and fragile and shattered the boy whom he treated like a son was. It was far too much. And Sam found himself agreeing.

After a while of watching Dean, Castiel turned back to concentrate on the movie. His hunter was okay now, asleep and protected. Angels weren't supposed to have hearts, but if asked if he did he would say he had one for Dean. Because he felt it crack every time he looked down at the love of his life. This hunter in his arms meant everything to him, and seeing him slip away like this was completely and totally unacceptable. He would be Dean Winchester's savior. He would look after him for a thousand years. It took him this long to realize that he loved him. And now he was gonna love him with all his grace.

Sam found himself starting to doze off when he heard a scream come from right next to him. It must have only been fifteen minutes since they resumed the movie, and Sam's heart sunk when he realized where the screaming was coming from. He jolted upright, spilling his popcorn across the carpet. And as he dragged himself closer to his brother, he feared the worse. He was still slightly out of it, but before he saw anything he heard the angel's words.

"It's alright, Dean. It was just a nightmare. You're okay."

Dean was sitting upright and breathing hard, wincing in pain from his weakened state. Sam looked at him in panic, then glanced up to see the same look on Bobby's face, who was standing near the bed, but far enough away so as to give Dean some breathing space. Castiel was trying to pull him back down into his arms, and his brother finally gave in when he realized who the words were coming from. When he was positioned once more in his arms, a soft hand caressing his hair and another stroking his belly, he found his breathing slowing down considerably. He felt safe once more.

"Shhh. You're safe, Dean."

"Cas?"

He coughed and shivered, "I didn't think you were still here."

"I will not leave you like this, Dean. I could never."

Sam could have sworn he saw the faintest of smiles shine on his big brother's face.

"You ok, big bro?"

"Fine Sammy."

His voice sounded terrible, and it cracked on his name. The angel pulled him closer.

"Yeah right, Dean. You should see yourself", he chuckled and playfully patted Dean's hand.

The only response was his thick with pain breathing and his eyes closing. Castiel looked up at Sam worriedly, which caused him to back off and let his brother have some peace and quiet.

Bobby whispered, "I think we're done with movie night."

Sam looked down at the spilled popcorn than back up at the older hunter apologetically.

"It's ok, Sam. If it's any consolation I spilled some coffee on my pants."

Sam laughed as quietly as he could and departed the room with Bobby to help him clean up downstairs. But really it was because Castiel and Dean needed some time alone for once.

**Part Two**

Castiel glanced down at Dean and felt his heart ache with pity. He was so still. He didn't have the heart to move an inch, cause doing so would most likely awaken Dean and that was the last thing he wanted. So he sat there with the gorgeous dead weight in his arms that put so much intense love in him that he could barely breathe. He felt his hunter's eyes open before he saw the green bleed through the darkness, and he felt him shift the slightest bit.

"I'm here, Dean."

His hunter didn't respond and Cas grew worried. The shivering was easing up a little but that didn't make him feel much better.

"Do you want me to turn the TV off?"

"Yeah" he was finally able to croak out.

Cas could feel the pain in his voice, Dean struggled to hide it but it couldn't be hidden. He clicked the off button on the remote and the room filled with an uncomfortable silence. He felt his hunter sigh and his full attention was on him again.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yeah Cas."

"Go back to sleep, Dean. I love you", he dared to whisper.

Dean heard it.

"Love you too, Cas."

Cas wasn't sure if he was just delirious or not, but then he realized he wasn't.

"Always have. Always will."

Cas kissed Dean as a response to those words, and he kissed back with all the strength he could muster.

"I wish more than anything we could have expressed our feelings in other situations."

Dean's eyes closed, "Who knew that I would have to feel like crap before you admitted you love me."

Cas laughed and smiled, tears forming in his eyes.

"I will save you if it is the last thing I ever do, Dean Winchester."

Dean smiled and whispered softly, "I know you will."

He drifted off now with a new and stronger purpose to fight for the angel he loved.

**Part Three**

Dean woke up the next morning to arguing. Bobby and Sam were in heated conversation and Castiel was no longer holding Dean, he was standing a few feet away from the bed, watching Sam and Bobby argue about what Dean still could not figure out.

Cas must have really been out of it to not sense Dean's return to the world of the conscious. He jumped as soon as he heard the hunter's voice.

"Cas?"

Castiel jumped, looked over, and ran to Dean's side.

"Dean, you should be resting. You only fell asleep a few hours ago."

A cool hand was placed on the hunter's forehead and Dean leaned into it. Castiel noticed and refused to pull away even when Sam wanted to feel his temperature. Dean wanted to stay awake and talk to Castiel, telling him that he was fine, even though he really wasn't. But he was too damn tired to have his eyes open even to little slits, and he felt guilty when he closed them because he was only worrying Cas more. He felt the bed dip and soft and cold hands embrace him, and he sighed in relief when his angel slid behind him once more. He knew Sam was hovering nearby and Bobby as well, but he didn't care because he loved Cas more than anything and what he was doing for him right now was perfect and he wasn't afraid to admit it. So when the angel leaned down to kiss him with an audience, Dean kissed him back with everything he had left in him. And luckily his eyes weren't open so he didn't have to see the look on Sam's face.

Nobody dared to say a word after that. Sam wanted to tease Dean about being gay, but thought better of it. The kiss had finally proved his suspicions. He already knew that Castiel loved Dean, he just wasn't sure of the other way around. Now he was.

Dean could not stay awake for much longer, he could feel sleep pulling at him so strongly, back into the darkness, back into hell. But Cas being there always gave him some ounce of comfort. Even in those nightmares the hunter could feel him, and he was grateful for that. He wanted to kiss his angel again, but he didn't have to think it for more than a few seconds before another kiss was placed on his lips. A kiss that told him everything. It told him that his angel loved him and it was an invitation to go back to sleep. But Dean didn't want to go back to sleep, he wanted to listen to see what his brother and Bobby had been arguing about.

Bobby was going to offer to make some breakfast, but he knew the discussion he had with Sam wouldn't be forgotten, it would only be picked up in the kitchen. And no matter what, he couldn't keep Dean from figuring out what it was about. Although the idjit should probably already know it was about him. He noticed the angel had also wanted to take part in the argument, but he was hesitant as to where to step in. Bobby sighed and turned back to Sam after that shocking, though considering the past day not really shocking, sign of affection from an angel to his hunter. Dean would fall asleep soon, and what had they really to hide from him?

"Sam, it's final. We are staying here because here is the best place to be right now."

"No it isn't. Being here isn't helping. I think the hospital is the best place for him right now. He'll be more comfortable."

"What? So they can just shove him chock full of pain meds? You think that'll help the nightmares?"

"I'm not going to a damn hospital", Dean wanted to make that perfectly clear.

"Dean, Cas warned, Rest."

Dean obeyed his angel.

"We can't stay here, Bobby."

"You brought him here in the first place. And if you even think about leaving, Sam Winchester, then I'm gonna throw your ass outside so I can take care of Dean myself."

Castiel struggled to ignore them, but their voices were growing louder and Dean was still not asleep.

"I'll tell you who's helping him right now, Bobby continued, Cas is. He's the one who should be making the final decision."

They both looked over at the angel, who already knew what his decision was. He nodded at them.

"Are you sure, Cas?"

The angel nodded back at his hunter's brother.

"Doctors won't know what to do, Sam. Believe me, he's much better off here. At home."

Bobby surprised Sam but saying home. He had never thought of Bobby's ramshackle house as home before, but now he realized it kinda was like having a home. He decided to give in, cause if anyone knew what was best for Dean, it was his angel.

"Fine. But if he doesn't get better soon we are going to a hospital."

Even Bobby could agree to that, but he hoped it would never come to that. Cause if it came to that Dean would be only inches away from total breakdown and death.

"But one more thing" Sam continued.

That was it. Dean would get no rest as long as he stayed here. Back to the ocean it was. Castiel touched Dean's forehead and simultaneously pulled him closer.

Sam heard the rustle of feathers and looked over to see his brother and the angel gone.

Bobby was both mad that Sam wouldn't quit, and sad for seeing Dean disappear into thin air. But he also felt he had to thank the angel when he came back because he had taken Dean away, from the anxiety and lack of silence. Bobby had had half a mind to do it himself, even if his stubborn younger brother protested. But luckily Castiel was quick enough that he didn't have to endure the protests, or worry about where he would have taken him if Cas didn't take the final step. The angel was really looking out for Dean, and he was willing to put up with the kisses and other signs of affection as long as he knew his boy was being looked after. He might even have smiled if the all too familiar idjit wasn't still standing before him.

"No, no more, Sam. You've already tired us out enough for one day."

Sam sighed and left the room, leaving Bobby to stare down sadly at the empty bed. He already kind of missed taking care of Dean.

Meanwhile, the angel already missed Bobby and the home that even he was welcome to. But right now he was busy. Right now he was looking after a hunter named love. And the love he had for him was greater than anything the angels or demons decided to throw in his way. Dean Winchester was his lover and he would never get sick of saying those words.

_**L**__ook at you and my grace explodes with awe. _

_**O**__aths I broke to protect you to save you. _

_**V**__ery beautiful how can you not see it when I can. _

_**E**__ven through hell and back I remain with you. _

**To be continued**


	6. His Paradise Black Hole of Darkness

Entwined

Chapter 6: His Paradise in the Black Hole of Darkness

**Dean Winchester was his lover and Castiel would never get sick of saying those words.**

**Part One**

Sam had been banned from going into the bedroom Dean had been occupying for the past few weeks. Even when Castiel had come back with his brother he wasn't allowed to see him. He was pissed as hell at Bobby for doing this but he knew it was fair punishment for stressing out everyone, and causing his brother even more discomfort. But he really needed to see his brother right now. He was so worried about him and he had to see how he was doing. During breakfast Bobby gave him new hope, saying Dean was starting to get better. He could barely stop himself from running upstairs to see him for himself. But he waited for the afternoon to come.

Now the youngest Winchester crept upstairs and walked into the room very slowly. The angel sensed him immediately and turned to face him. Sam smiled lightly, trying to get a better view of Dean from his position by the door, and Castiel nodded to tell him he could come closer. Sam did. Dean was breathing lightly, almost asleep though not quite yet, and he was on top of the covers curled up into a fetal position. Cas's hand was perched on his shoulder and his gaze lingered on his hunter's pain streaked face for several moments before returning back to Sam. He instinctively held out a hand to comfort his brother, but hesitated, struggling to determine where he should put it so as not to startle Dean. He settled for his hair, brushing it through it once but then just letting it lie there in the heat and sweat. Sam felt his elder brother lean into that hand and the corners of his mouth lifted up into a small smile. Castiel, seeming to notice this, smiled as well. Sam thought about trying to get through to the lump on the bed before him. He now noticed the angel was trying to uncurl his brother, but when the Winchesters wanted something they always got it. And Dean wanted to feel small, safe, and secure, wanting to eliminate his pain as much as possible. As gentle as Cas was being he decided to let Dean be, and instead focused on feeling his forehead and thinking about what he could possibly do to eliminate even more pain.

"Are you awake, Dean?"

Dean groaned and Castiel shot him a look to get him to stop and let the hunter rest. But Sam pushed on all the same.

"Dean?"

"S'm?"

"Yeah bro, it's me."

"Where are you?"

Sam moved even closer and began running his fingers through Dean's hair again, which was starting to get long. Dean turned towards his brother but his eyes didn't open.

"I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere."

He looked over at Cas.

"And Cas is here too. So just open those big green eyes up for us and get better cause I need someone to look after me."

"I'll always look after you, Sammy."

It was so quiet Sam hardly heard it. And he didn't know why but he wanted to cry right then and there. It was his turn to take care of Dean now, and he loved to watch over his brother but not in this way. Not ever in this way. He could barely hold it together with his only brother like this.

"Get some sleep, Dean."

His big brother nodded slightly and curled further into himself. Cas got up on the bed to try to comfort Dean more. And as Sam walked out of the room he stopped just outside the door to listen and watch.

"Cas…"

"I am here, Dean."

Castiel moved closer, and Dean sunk back into him as he threaded his fingers through the hunter's hair.

"I am here for you."

It warmed Sam's soul completely to hear those words. The realization that the angel would always be there for his brother hit him square in the face. He had to admit he was a bit jealous, hating to share Dean with anyone, but he was beginning to accept Cas more and more and now he was fine with him being with Dean right now. Sam smiled and couldn't find himself able to tear his eyes away from the two of them yet.

"You are hot, Dean."

Castiel's hand was on his forehead and he was concerned that his hunter's fever had not gone down much. It was still barely below the danger level.

"Thanks Cas. I think you're hot too."

Cas either was too concerned with Dean's well-being at the moment, or he simply might not have understood the reference. Either way you took it, all he did was kiss the hunter's forehead and place a cool hand on it, leaving it there and looking like it would never come off. Sam smiled to himself and left the two to their healing and newfound romance.

**Part Two**

He retreated downstairs to the kitchen and found Bobby there, sitting at the kitchen table doing some research.

"He awake?"

Sam nodded and sat down in a chair across from Bobby.

"Cas is looking after him right now."

And Bobby had something to say about that.

"That angel in there really loves Dean."

That caught Sam's attention, "Did he tell you?"

"No. But you can see it in the way he looks at him. And, he added, the way he's been taking care of him. Even an idjit would see that."

Sam grinned and nodded, "Yeah, I have noticed that."

He continued, "You think they'll hit it off?"

"Boy, your brother up there is sick, and all you can think about is when they'll start up a relationship? What the hell day is it? Cause Dean must be just fine right about now and making out with that angel upstairs!"

"Sorry Bobby, didn't know what I was thinking."

"Clearly, Bobby got up from his chair, now if you don't mind I'm gonna take some leftover soup up to Dean."

Bobby carried a bowl filled to the brim with tomato soup upstairs, and Sam continued to sit there, thinking about his brother and the angel always looking out for him.

Cas looked up as Bobby entered with something that smelled delicious. Dean had not eaten in days and Castiel knew how starving he must be. He was looking forward to feeding him and even cleaning him up a little. His hunter's eyes were now slightly open and he clung on to Castiel with all the strength he had left in him. Cas didn't want Dean to hurt himself further, so he held Dean tightly and securely to tell him he no longer had to hold on to the angel like a lifeline. Cause Cas would not leave him.

"I made you some soup."

Dean looked up at him tiredly, eyes half-open.

"I can't, Bobby. I'm sorry."

"Dean, I'll consider it an insult if you don't eat my soup."

"You must eat" Castiel urged him.

Dean was close to tears now, he was so sick of being too weak to do anything for himself. He felt too ashamed to ask Bobby or Sam, but at least Cas was always there. Always there to give him what he needed. He wanted to eat, he really did. But he didn't even have the strength to pick up a spoon let alone feed himself. When Dean's feeling of failure showed up in his voice both Bobby and Castiel noticed it. The older hunter was about to offer to feed the boy, but the angel beat him to it.

"I will feed you, Dean. I will do anything as long as you eat."

Dean instinctively wanted to protest, Dean Winchester wasn't girl enough to be spoon fed soup. But a part of him was looking forward to Cas feeding him, and he gave in knowing he was too weak to refuse any longer. So he nodded and prepared. Cas made a move to leave Dean momentarily to get the soup from Bobby, but the Winchester held onto him so tightly that the angel was taken completely off guard. He could almost hear his hunter's cries and pleas to not abandon him. He sat back and continued to hold Dean, stroking his back and watching Bobby bring the food to him. The older hunter sat at the edge of the bed, offering help if Cas needed any. But the angel only shook his head and focused completely back on Dean, not even aware of when Bobby left them to it. Castiel inwardly thanked Bobby and dipped the spoon in the soup, still having a secure and gentle hold on Dean. The hunter's mouth opened up and Cas slipped the spoon in, giving the human plenty of time to swallow before feeding him another spoonful.

Cas smiled. Dean was really hungry and eating everything Cas was giving to him. But by the time the bowl was empty and placed aside, his love was shaking so hard from simply the effort it took to swallow and maintain an upright position to make things easier for Cas. He didn't have to collapse back into the angel, because Castiel immediately wrapped his so nice and cool arms around him and rocked him back and forth, singing him some sort of sweet lullaby in what seemed like Enochian. Dean relaxed and felt better now with food in his stomach. The angel's words broke the comfortable silence.

"I am so proud of you."

"Why, his lips cracked out, I'm sick and weak and pathetic."

Castiel kissed his forehead and looked at him more closely.

"None of this is your fault. It is mine. I should have protected you from this, Dean. But yet I could not."

"No Cas. Not your fault."

Castiel wiped away a fallen tear and held him tighter, continuing to feel that his charge would soon slip through his fingers.

"Will you do me another favor?"

"Sure."

The angel held a glass of water to his chapped lips and poured it very slowly down his throat, forcing him to drink down half of it. Cas then pulled a blanket over him.

"Please sleep for me. You need to rest."

Dean nodded and obeyed the angel still continuing to hold him. He loved Castiel and Castiel loved him. And that was enough to get him through anything.

**Part Three**

Dean drifted in and out of consciousness. He knew he must have been doing this for hours, and he felt Castiel at his side constantly. Cas most certainly knew that Dean was awake more often than he should be. But he chose to keep quiet because even if his hunter could not sleep he still needed to rest. But he was worried, so worried about Dean. He was holding onto Castiel so desperately now, pleading silently for some sleep, some ounce of relief no matter how small it was. Something the angel could not give him. Please, he pleaded, please let my hunter have peace. He could hear himself taking to Dean, words of comfort and apology. He could not shut his mouth and he did not want to. Dean needed words, not the dead silence always filling the room breaking him down piece by piece. Sam came in a few times to sit next to the bed. But he never disturbed Cas and Dean. He merely watched and provided comfort when he could. Cas was sometimes glad to know that he wasn't alone when taking care of the elder Winchester.

"It's alright, Dean. You're alright. Just rest. It'll all be over soon, I promise."

He felt the hunter shiver slightly and he instantly pulled him closer and felt his forehead. The fever had fallen a few degrees, but he still needed to be cooled down and he wanted to get him out of the stuffiness of the bedroom. He waited till Sam came back a few minutes later.

"Sam, I would like to give Dean a bath."

Dean was out of consciousness again and Sam stared at him for a minute before nodding. He knew Cas could carry him, so he merely walked into the bathroom. He put the water cool and sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the two of them. At the last minute he added some bubbles, wanting to give Dean some relaxation and pleasure. Sam couldn't help but grin when he thought of an angel giving his brother a bubble bath. But Cas wasn't an ordinary angel, he loved his brother and Sam thought about that for a couple minutes. Did Dean feel the same way about him? And what actually happened between them when he was out of the room? He was broken out of his thoughts when the angel Castiel walked slowly into the bathroom, cradling a now awake and alert Dean. Sam immediately stepped up and helped Cas to get his brother's clothes off, leaving on only his boxers. Cas then lowered him down into the water. Dean cried out but the angel kissed his forehead and continued to hold onto him. His brother did not struggle and Sam could not help but think it was because Castiel was there. He suddenly felt like he was intruding on not only Dean's privacy but also Castiel's, so he decided to leave.

"Do you need anything else, Cas?"

"No Sam, thank you."

Sam just nodded and went back into the bedroom, finding Bobby there. He helped him change the sheets on the bed and then helped him prepare dinner, all the time wondering what was currently going on between his brother and that angel in the bathroom only a few doors down.

The eldest Winchester allowed himself to relax. His angel had an arm across his chest, holding him up and no doubt waiting for him to gather the strength to stay upright. But Cas didn't say anything, he just patiently waited for Dean. And he would wait forever if he needed to. But Dean was more ready than he thought he'd ever be. And when he finally let go he didn't fall into the water, he stayed just above the surface. When the angel came into his line of vision he saw a smile playing across his face. He was proud of him once more but Dean could not understand why. He need not keep on wondering though, for his angel began to bathe him. The shampoo was lathered in his hair and his body scrubbed thoroughly yet gently. Castiel took a long while, knowing Dean was relaxing more and more and the closest he would ever get to some undisturbed sleep. When he was done washing him he simply sat back and watched the hunter. The pain lines were gone and his eyes were unmoving beneath the lids. He was in a light and peaceful slumber, and he didn't want to pull him out of that slumber. So he simply sat there and watched him quietly for what must have been an hour.

Sam knocked on the door and he was very angry for a second, for being forced to tear his eyes away from his hunter. But the anger was slowly dissipated when he saw the look on his face and in his eyes. He was worried too and exhausted from worrying. And then Castiel remembered something he had nearly forgotten. Dean was Sam's brother and Sam loved him as much as Castiel did. And he had been keeping Sam away from his Dean.

"Good, he's sleeping."

"I did not realize we were in here so long. I did not mean to keep you away from him."

"It's okay, Cas. Don't worry about it."

Sam sat down on the cold tile floor near to Cas and watched his brother. He looked a lot better now that his fever had been brought down. And he looked somewhat peaceful. Cas had really been looking after him. None of them talked for the longest time, simply content to watch over Dean, seeing his improvement and body finally getting the rest it truly needed. But when Sam could no longer enjoy the silence, he asked Castiel the inevitable.

"How's he doing, Cas?"

He tore his eyes away from his hunter, from watching the bubbles slowly disintegrate around him. And he smiled.

"Dean will be okay, Sam. His body is healing, slowly but surely. Within a week he should be his old self. Hopefully", he added.

He wasn't sure how long it would take for him to get better emotionally, but he didn't worry too much. Cause he would be there every step of the way to catch his hunter and cradle him as many times as he needed it. He would no longer fly off and abandon him. He was here to stay.

Sam knew the truth already but he needed to hear it from Cas's own lips. And as soon as the words left his mouth, Sam could have sworn the day had gotten brighter outside, that the sun had come out and was now shining on him and his brother. Dean was gonna be okay, and he wouldn't dare to think that his brother could have done it without his angel.

He let out a gasp of happiness as the brightest smile played across his face. And without warning, but with plenty of reason, he filled the small gap between him and Castiel, and he gathered him in his arms and hugged him. He didn't care at this point if he squeezed the life out of him, although that was hardly possible, he just wanted Castiel to know how much he meant to not only Dean but to him. Because the angel had saved Dean, and from doing that the angel had saved him too.

"Thank you so much, Cas."

"For what, Sam?"

Castiel was beyond shocked at this abrupt but sweet form of affection, and he had to realize what was going on for a few moments before he hugged the brother of his lover back.

"For being here for Dean."

He smiled, "It was my pleasure."

He heard a noise and looked up to see Bobby standing in the doorway, smiling just as wide as the two of them were. He breached the doorway and Castiel closed his eyes when he felt the older hunter's arms wrap around the two of them. Never to let go. Cause family could never let go.

**Part Four**

Twenty-two minutes later Dean was lifted out of the bathtub by his angel, and carried protectively back to his bed. He was slipped into a pair of sweatpants, but left shirtless, and strangely he didn't mind. Castiel took an incredible amount of time to tuck him in, and when one kiss simply wasn't enough he found himself kissing nearly every part of his body. Dean was waking up slowly but he was coherent enough to know Castiel was there, to know Cas was kissing him over and over and over. And while normally he would complain that this was too much of a chick flick moment, he had to admit he was actually really liking Cas right about now.

He was about to talk, but out of nowhere Castiel lifted the sheets and crawled into bed with him. His eyes finally opened to realize he was facing Castiel, who was curled around Dean and looking straight at him. Bright blue eyes staring into his soul and looking so infinitely happy. He never thought an angel could look this happy. And Dean thought he might know the reason. He smiled and pulled himself closer to Cas, allowing himself to breathe in his scent, vanilla and lilac heaven. The angel let his head drop down to rest on top of his human's, closing his eyes and listening to Dean's finally steady and healthy breathing. And with fingers stroking his hair, he began singing to lull him into sleep.

"Cas, what are you singing me?"

His angel looked down at him and started singing again, making Dean immediately wish to fall back asleep. His voice was so beautiful, so warm and so much brimming with an invisible life force that he felt sustaining him. Castiel was his protector and now he knew he always would be.

"There are no words to describe it."

"What is it about?"

"It's a love song. But angels don't know songs of love, unless they are addressed to our father. So I made this one up for you."

"It's beautiful, Castiel."

"No Dean, you are beautiful. No words in my language can express my love for you. You are my angel."

Dean just wanted to break down and cry tears he had never cried before after hearing that. And he had to admit that a few tears were shed.

Cause his angel was his paradise in the black hole of darkness. Castiel had pulled him out, just like he pulled him out from hell. And he had sheltered him and loved him. And if that wasn't love, he truly did not know what was.

**To be continued**


End file.
